Mother, Please
by Repliku14
Summary: When Lucina faces herself about to do the impossible, she must be reminded of the invisible ties that are stronger than fate.


**This is my first ever Fire Emblem fanfic! There ARE spoilers for Awakening, so don't read unless you've beaten Chapter 21.**

**Basically, it takes place in an alternate event in which Chrom is not there to stop Lucina from killing the avatar character. Also, this is assuming that Lucina and the Avatar are married and that (female) Morgan has already been recruited. My avatar has purple hair and is named Icard.**

**Also, anything that comes from the game itself (including dialogue) is owned by Nintendo.**

**I recommend looking up the music track 'Sorrow' and playing it while you read this. :D**

"I know this is murder, I... I know that..."

"Lucina, you don't have to-"

"Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless." Lucina kept her sword pointed directly at Icard's heart. "If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

Icard couldn't hardly believe what was happening. His own wife was threatening to kill him, to save her father. Chrom was one of Icard's closest friends.

Icard thought. He wanted Chrom to survive in order to avoid the bleak future that Lucina knew. If he did that, then everyone could live in a world free of conflict, free of death.

However, he loved Lucina, and wanted more than anything to be with her. He wanted her to be happy.

But this wasn't about him.

"Very well. My life is yours... it always has been."

"D-don't look at me like that! I love you!... Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" Lucina asked.

Icard replied, "I would give my life for Chrom. ...And for you."

"Icard, please... allow me to regret this sometime else... but not now."

"Okay." Icard spread his arms, giving an open path to his heart. "Do it." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"..." Lucina closed her eyes and pulled her arm back, ready to strike. A tear fell from her face. Did she really want to do this?

Thousands of lives were at stake. She had no choice.

Just before she could stab, however, a voice shouted, "Stop!"

Lucina opened her eyes to find her daughter, Morgan, standing in between the blade and Icard.

"Mother, I heard everything. You can't do this." Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her tone was wobbly. "Please don't do this."

"Morgan..." Lucina lowered her blade.

"It doesn't matter if Father lives or dies. The invisible ties he has with Chrom are what will keep Chrom alive, not just some precaution to avoid fate."

Morgan shook her head. "We aren't slaves to fate, Mother. We can change it. You know, because you've done so countless times."

"Morgan, please," said Icard. "We don't want to take any chances."

"Chrom would stop this himself if he were here," sobbed Morgan, "because he knows that you wouldn't ever kill him." She looked back to her mother. "Mother, please... stop this. If you truly love Father, don't do this."

"I... I love your father more than anything, Morgan. But this isn't about him, or me. Stand aside."

"Mother... Mother, no..." Morgan held her arms out, mirroring her father. "If you're going to kill him... you have to kill me, too."

"Morgan..." groaned Icard. "Please move. I'm asking you, as your father. Let Lucina do this."

Morgan sniffled, then grudgingly moved aside. "Only... only because you asked me."

Lucina raised her sword, her hands trembling. "I... I'm sorry... Icard..."

After a few seconds of her holding up the blade, she dropped it to the ground, rushed forward, and hugged Icard. "I just can't do it! I can't!"

"There now," said Icard, comforting his wife. "It's okay. Easy."

"P-please forgive me... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking... And..." Lucina began to cry harder. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. I forgive you. It's okay."

"I... I don't deserve your kindness."

"Of course you do. I love you more than anything.

"Just remember that the invisible ties that connect us can do more than fate ever will."

"I will."

Morgan squeezed her way in between her parents. She was glad that her mother had finally come to her senses.

And that her mother no longer feared the future, because the unseeable bonds that connect people last longer than time itself.

**Tell me how you think I did for my first Fire Emblem fic! As always, fav and review!**


End file.
